


When The Past Comes Back

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	When The Past Comes Back

Dean opens the door. He takes in your bloody tank top under the leather jacket and bent over stance.   
“Y/N? Are you okay?”  
“Does it look like I’m okay?”  
He comes out of the doorway, supporting your weight, and yelling for his brother.  
“Sammy! Get your ass out here!”  
Dean tries to shift your position as Sam appears. Sam looks unfairly attractive in his sleek tee shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. His face is a mix of confusion, joy, and sadness when he sees you. Dean’s movements make your wound worse, causing you to cry out in pain. The black flicks over your eyes again. They both see it and Dean immediately drops you. You fall to you knees, trying to put pressure on the slash across your middle.   
“That is not what I was expecting.”  
“A bit of an understatement there Dean.”  
Dean has his gun pointed in your direction, and Sam is studying you carefully.   
“Guys. I know this looks bad...just, um…”  
You sigh, know that there’s really no way you can spin this that will make them trust you.   
“There’s so much I want to tell you, okay? It’s about how I got...here.”  
You gesture to your wound, and your eyes.  
“Tell us out here then.”  
You glare at Dean, noticing Sam bitch facing in your peripheral vision.   
“Fine. Long story short, I may have gone to Hell. And then made a deal to get out.”  
“A deal with who?”  
“The king himself.”  
“Crowley?”  
“Yes, now can I please get something to keep me from bleeding all over your front step?”  
****  
The picture frame is lying face down on the desk, old smiles hidden. You recognize the frame, assuming your picture is still in it. Sam doesn’t say anything as he stitches up your side. You speak softly.  
“Sam.”  
He doesn’t respond, but you can see him tense up.   
“I’m sorry I left.”  
“Sorry doesn’t make you human again.”  
“I know that too well Sam. Look...I came here to-”  
“I don’t give a damn why you came here. I just want you to leave.”  
You feel a small pang of hurt.   
“Fine.”  
You pull your shirt back down, and put your jacket back on. You walk back to the front door. Before you exit, you turn around.   
“Sam?”  
“What.”  
He sounds so tired.  
“I...loved you.”


End file.
